Reincarnated X
by Mysterious Boy Wonder Robin
Summary: What happens when Starfire discovers Heavy Metal and what secrets are the Titan boys hiding from her… better then it sounds. Mostly RobStar, some BBRav, possible CyBee
1. Chapter 1

­­Hey guys thought I'd make a music story. Ok this is about heavy metal so sorry too those who wanted something else. If you send me what music I should make a story about I will try….just not opera, I HATE OPREA! I will be using songs from Roadrunner Records like Ill Nino, Disturbed, Trivium, Still Remains, Slipknot and many other groups.

Summary: What happens when Starfire discovers Heavy Metal and what secrets are the Titan boys hiding from her… better then it sound. Mostly Rob/Star, some BB/Rav, possible Cy/Bee

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the music from Roadrunner Records even through I want too…I also don't own Army Of The Sun, that's owned by the people who made it in Roadrunner United…

Reincarnated X

Chapter 1: New Music

Starfire was at the mall with Robin, she was looking for new clothes and accessories with Robin trailing behind with shopping bags in his hands turning red at all the girls giggling at him.

"Star..." he pleaded. "Can we please hurry up; I'm losing the feelings in my arms."

She turned around and looked at him. "You do not wish to do the shopping with me?" she said in a sad voice lip quivering.

Robin sighed. "Star you know I like spending time with you but I've been carrying these bags for hours." He said not liking the look Starfire had just got.

"Please friend, only 1 more hour, I need to find something to wear to the movies tonight." She said with puppy dog eyes.

Robin gulped; he had forgotten that he and the other Titans were going to see a movie that night. He looked back at Starfire to see she still had her puppy dog eyes on.

He sighed and said in a defeated voice. "Fine."

"O thank you Robin" she squealed flying over to him and giving him one of her famous bone crushing hugs. Robin was starting to turn blue.

"Star can breathe…." He whispered. She let go of him turning slightly pink. "Sorry" she said. "No big deal, I like it when you hug me." Robin's eyes widened. Did he just say that out loud?

Starfire turned even pinker and said "Thank you…" Robin had also turned pink and said back. "Welcome?" in a puzzled voice. Starfire giggled at the look he had on his face.

Back at Teen Titan Tower Raven was meditating in her room and Beast Boy and Cyborg were on their gamestation2, and for once Beast Boy was winning.

"DUDE I'M GOING TO WIN!" he shouted. Cyborg teeth were grinding. "No you won't…." He snarled. "YEAH GO BEAST BOY!" Beast Boy shouted at the top of his voice.

Raven got up, she was sick of his shouting breaking her concentration. She stormed out of the room and into the living room where Beast Boy was still shouting.

Beast Boy was still winning and was nearing the finishing line. "IM GOING TO WIN!" he shouted. Cyborg was looking shocked. "No….." he whispered.

Suddenly Beast Boy's controller was surrounded in a black aura and thrown at his head. Beast Boy's car lost control and rammed into the wall and exploded and Cyborg crossed the finishing line.

"BOO YA!" shouted Cyborg. Beast Boy just looked at the screen in shock at turned around to see a smirking Raven. "That will teach you to keep it down" She said. Beast Boy just starred at her with a shocked expression on his face that slowly turned into an angry one. Cyborg could feel the heat come from him and slowly moved further down the couch. Raven only raised an eyebrow but still smirked.

Seeing this Beast Boy finally lost control of his rage. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he shouted at her. She was slightly taken back but her expression didn't change. "You were shouting too loud ruining my concentration" she said.

"BOO HOO POOR YOU! WELL I'M SICK OF IT! I ALWAYS TRYING TO MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD BUT YOU JUST HAVE TO GO RUIN AND RUB IT IN MY FACE AND MAKE ME MISERABLE, RUINING MY LIFE AS WELL AS YOUR'S WELL NO MORE! IM SICK OF IT! IF YOU WANT TO STAY FRIENDLESS FOR EVER, FINE BY ME JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he shouted then walking away mumbling to himself.

Raven just stood there mouth open shocked, had she pushed Beast Boy too far?

She looked at Cyborg who just looked back then shook his head walking off. Am I really that horrible to Beast Boy? She thought.

_Flash Back: This morning 8:30 am_

"_Hey Rae you want some tofu?" shouted Beast Boy, "What do you think and don't call me Rae" she replied eyes closed. "Ok" he said passing her a plate. _

_She sighed and used her powers to make the plate hit Beast Boy on the head while he choked on tofu. "I guess you're just too stupid to think…" she said getting up and walking over to a corner to mediate while Beast Boy choked turning white._

_9:00 am_

_Beast Boy sat down on the couch turning on the TV and started to flick thru the channels. "Boring, boring, boring, repeat, boring, seen it, sent it, repeat…" he said while going from channel to channel._

_Raven scowled showing her teeth. "Beast Boy shut up" she said through gritted teeth. He turned around and looked at her. "Come on Rae, cheer up" he said giving her a smile. She blushed and had the remote hit Beast Boy in the head. "I told you not to call me Rae…" she said walking off while Beast Boy lay on the couch dazed._

_10:00 am_

_Raven heard a knock at her door. She sighed and got up to open the door, when she opened it she was greeted by two big green eyes. "What do you want…" she said grumpily. "Come and have some fun with me and Cyborg" he said with a bit of irritation in his voice._

_Raven raised an eyebrow at this, "Why should I?" she asked in a just as irritated voice. "Because you're always stuck in your room…" he said. "Maybe I like being in my room…" she snarled before shutting the door on Beast Boy._

"_Come on Rae…" he said with a bit more irritation in his voice. He was surrounded with black energy and hurled down the hall. "I said no…" she shouted as Beast Boy smacked into the wall._

_End of Flashback_

Raven flinched at how she had been treating him. "I guess I should apologize" she said grumpily walking off to find Beast Boy.

Back at the mall Robin couldn't feel his arms anymore. "Star…" he said in a pleading voice. She rolled her eyes, "Fine we shall leave" she said folding her arms. Robin smiled and did a fist action in the air shouting "YES!"

Starfire giggled at this. Robin came up and gave her a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…" he kept repeating. Starfire blushed and said "You are most welcome" She was enjoying being in Robin's arms and she was about to say something about before Robin let go and raised down the mall shouting over his shoulder. "Come on Star, race you too the car…"

Starfire smiled; at least he hugged me she thought before chasing after her Boy Wonder. As she flew after Robin she noticed a new shop in a corner, curiosity taking over she started to float over to it. It was full of CD cases of music and bands she had never heard of. She looked through the shelves until something caught her eye.

She picked up a CD case with bold letters **Reincarnated X**, it had five people with cloaks on, one big person playing drums, one playing a synthesizer, and three playing electric guitars.

Suddenly a hand grasped Starfire's shoulder making her gasp; she turned to find a smiling Robin. "Thought I'd lost you, what you got there?" he asked looking at the CD in her hand. He frowned before smiling. "I've been waiting for this too come out" he said taking it out of her hand and walking over to the cashier I have forgotten what the person you pay is called

He walked back over to Starfire who was still in shock not because of Robin grabbing her shoulder but how he had just taken it out of her hand. She gave his boyish grin and said. "What?" Starfire stuck out her tongue at him and he did the same thing back. If anyone saw the two Titans they would think that their city was looked after by a couple of kids.

On the way back Robin put in the Reincarnated X CD in. (A/N: Just so you know they took the T-Car not the R-Cycle) A guitar started to play, Starfire looked at the back of the CD to see what song it was, it said _Army Of The Sun_.

Suddenly a man started to sing

I was electrified by your eyes as they froze  
Inviting me inside of your life to grow

Everlasting setting sun  
You're my angel, you're the only one  
No one close and nothing compares in the end  
We will be together again

I'm so mesmerized by the light you expose  
Igniting a fire deep inside of my soul 

Everlasting setting sun  
You're my angel, you're the only one  
No one close and nothing compares in the end  
We will be together again

Darkness shall fall with the strength of us all  
Darkness shall fall  
Darkness shall fall with the strength of us all  
It shall fall

I raise my white flag  
It's the last flag I'll ever raise  
Don't stay away  
Staring at you and all you are  
I believe  
Yeah I believe  
Yeah I believe

(So much sadness, what happened to happiness...)   
Everlasting setting sun  
You're my angel, you're the only one  
No one close and nothing compares in the end  
You're my angel, you're the only one

We will be together again

Starfire was humming by the end of the song, she thought it was romantic. She looked over to Robin who was smiling looking at her. "What?" she asked blushing. He quickly looked the other way. "Nothing" Starfire tilted her head slightly making Robin laugh. "So you like that song did you?" Starfire clasped her hands together. "Yes it was very romantic, I am hoping the man who I love and loves me sings it to me" said Starfire trying to hint Robin.

Robin didn't pick up the hint but gulped loudly. "That so?" he stuttered. Starfire frowned grumpily; he had not picked up the hint. Maybe he doesn't like me thought Starfire getting upset. Robin took a chance and looked at Starfire who he saw frowning with water building up in her eyes. "You ok?" he said with concern in his voice. "Yes, not that you would care" she snapped. Robin was taken back and looked back to the road scowling. "Well sorry _for_ caring then" he said angrily. Starfire looked out the window and felt a tear go down her face. Why do I always mess things up when we are getting along good and perhaps could becoming the boy friend and girl friend she thought. They listened in silents to the music for the rest of the way home, they were just getting out of the car and Starfire was about to apologize to Robin who had already gotten the CD out of the car and walking out the door when there was a big bang followed by a crash up stairs……..

CLIFFY! Well here's the first chapter, it's about 10 chapter story. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Ok so you get the point of reviewing? Good now then, this is just the first chapter and the rest should be much bigger so don't worry.

I am trying to write 3 stories at once so don't worry if I don't update this for awhile, I haven't forgotten it. REVIEW and see you next chapter.

Isa Lumitus gave me directions to a certain video most people will like to say, it's a music video that has something to do with our Boy Blunder……. The website is http/ if this didn't appear then ask me about it in review and I will tell you in a different way…..


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long to update……I've been busy doing stuff………..yeah stuff……….anyway I'm back with a brand you rap, thanks eminem for that.

Anyway here's the next chapter. It's got one of my favourite songs in it, "All I Ask For" by ill Nino, you will have to listen to this song yourself cus it's so catchy and in the chorus if you listen the guitar you get absorbed into listening to it. Anyway on with the story and thanks to all my reviewers, this is dedicated to you. Ooo and that link I was taking about here it is http/w w w (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?vzm o-0PHHsw&searchunforgiven

I had to leave gaps between the w's and put dot instead or it would think it was a link and there are 2 spaces between zm and o-0 so its zm o-0.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Teen Titans or Road Runner OR ill Nino……..such a sad life………….I need cheering up……..all well on with the story.

Reincarnated X

Chapter 2: The Argument, apology and the second song.

CRASH

"I told you to leave me alone!" shouted Beast Boy at Raven standing over a broken table in front of him.

"Look I was coming to apologize but you go animal and break the table" said Raven looking annoyed.

"O I'm acting like an animal am I? You haven't seen how animal I can act!" he shouted at her turning into a gorilla.

Readied her powers and glared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy walked up to her and raised his hands above her head about to smack her head in. He looked down at her and Raven noticed his hands shaking. Beast Boy grunted which almost sounded like a sigh that a gorilla would do and lowered his hands walking off turning back to his normal form.

"What to scared?" taunted Raven still mad at him.

Beast Boy froze and looked back at her glaring; he raised his right hand and did a gesture that shocked Raven and a now watching Robin, Starfire and Cyborg.

Beast Boy started to walk off again leaving the shocked group. Raven stared at the back of head for a while before turning around and hurrying to her room.

Robin watched Raven pass and swore he saw her eyes watering. He watched her go around the corner and turned to the others. He then remembered that he was mad at Starfire, glared at her and walked to the living room.

Starfire who looked upset hurried after him and left a confused Cyborg standing in the hall way. "What was that all about?" he asked to himself, he shrugged and went to the garage to tune up the T-Car.

Beast Boy slammed his door closed and went over to his bed and thought about what he had just done and the look on her face. 'Was she crying?' thought Beast Boy to himself. He scowled, "She deserved it" he said to himself picking up a piece of paper and writing something on it.

Raven hurried into her room and shut the door. "He'll never like me now" she said to herself tears streaming down her cheeks. She fell to the floor and cried into her hands in the darkness in her room.

Robin hurried into the living room followed by Starfire floating after him. He walked over to the Titan's new giant stereo which had full surround sound with over 50 speakers and the works. He inserted the Reincarnated X CD and waited for the stereo to read it.

Starfire walked up to him. "Robin…" she whispered.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly.

Starfire was shocked but continued. "I would like to say that I am very sorry for snapping at you."

"It's to late now, you already have snapped at me" he said smartly.

Starfire was offended but didn't offend back. "Robin I leave it up to you, if you want to forgive me that is up to you, if you want to hate me and never talk to me again that is also up to you." She said sitting down on the couch looking sadly at him.

Robin scowled at her and leant against the wall looking out the window as the stereo started to play the second song.

**"All I Ask For"**

Cause all that I ask for  
Is turning to ashes  
When everything comes down  
There's nothing to die for  
There's nothing to die for

Cause im burying my sins  
I'm a prisoner and waiting  
I'm drowning within  
When the world is all im hating  
This is my hell

We conform from underground  
We arise from your defenses  
Through this constitution revolution end

Cause all that I ask for  
Is turning to ashes  
When all of my passion  
Crumbles around me  
Im still ganna get to  
All that surrounds me  
When everything comes down  
There's nothing to die for

If I cannot be saved  
Then my pride is for the taking  
If this is my grave  
I will close my eyes awaking  
Everything is red

As the music played Robin thought he heard a sniff and looked over to the source. Starfire had her head down crying silently as the tears slid down her cheeks.

Robin scowled and looked out the window once again but could still hear her. He looked back at her and suddenly felt guilty; if she was willing to say sorry then he should be willing to forgive her.

Starfire looked down at her hands on her lap crying, she heard foot steps and saw a hand stop in front of her. She looked up to see Robin smiling down at her.

"Care to dance?" he asked still smiling holding out his hand to her.

Starfire looked up at him with a shocked expression but slowly put her hand out and took his hand. He helped her stand up and they walked hand in hand to the centre of the room where they started to dance.

We conform from underground  
We arise from your defenses  
Through this constitution revolution end

Cause all that I ask for  
Is turning to ashes  
When all of my passion  
Crumbles around me  
Im still ganna get to  
All that surrounds me  
When everything comes down  
Cause all that I ask for  
Is turning to ashes  
When all of my passion  
Crumbles around me  
Im still ganna get to  
All that surrounds me  
When everything comes down  
There's nothing to die for

Pero mi pais  
(But my country)  
Todo por mi pais  
Todo por mi pais  
Todo por mi pais  
(Everything for my country)

Starfire put her head on Robin's shoulder wishing that this would never end. Robin put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I could never stay angry at my Star." She looked up at him who was smiling, she realised that she was smiling too and leant foreword and kissed him on the cheek and put her head back down on his shoulder leaving a shocked but happy Robin.

Cause all that I ask for  
Is turning to ashes  
When all of my passion  
Crumbles around me  
Im still ganna get to  
All that surrounds me  
When everything comes down  
There's nothing to die for  
(There's nothing to die for)  
When everything comes down

Cause all that I ask for  
Is turning to ashes  
When all of my passion  
Crumbles around me  
Im still ganna get to  
All that surrounds me  
When everything comes down  
There's nothing to die for

The music stopped but the 2 kept dancing. Starfire was humming to the song eyes closed while Robin enjoyed her being in his arms.

Beast Boy could hear the music from his room and listened to it. He frowned knowing the song very well and knowing what the song meant. He closed his eyes thinking about the things he had just done.

Raven listened to the song and thought about what the song meant. "I won't let my emotions fall to pieces around me, I will make it right" she said to herself. She started to think of away to make things right again.

Robin and Starfire were still dancing but now started to slowly break apart not wanting this to end but knowing they couldn't always stay like this forever.

"Thank you" whispered Starfire blushing slightly.

"No problem Star, I'll do anything to make you smile" he said his voice full of warmth.

Starfire was shocked. Robin had never talked to anyone like that; maybe he did love her after all? She thought.

They smiled at each other not knowing they had been watched.

Cyborg stood at the door crying. "That was the most beautiful thing I ever saw" he whispered to himself getting a tissue and blowing his nose. "Stupid allergies" he said out loud trying to make an excuse up even if no one was around to see him.

Well there you go. Hope you guys enjoyed the song, try and find so you can listen to it. Anyway please review and I'll see ya guys next chapter. L8er


End file.
